


Insomnia

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Night on the quarantine ship isn't all that peaceful.





	Insomnia

 

Emil wanted to sleep. He wanted desperately to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes that scream would echo in his mind. Did Lalli hear it as well? He looked towards Lalli’s cell, tried to penetrate the thick darkness on the ship with his vision. He couldn’t see the glow Lalli’s eyes sometimes emitted. Hopefully that meant his friend was sleeping peacefully. Emil closed his eyes to try and sleep again.

AaaAAAaaAAAaa

His eyes flew open, his hand flew to his stomach and his body pulled to the left without him ordering it to. His breathing was heavy.

_It’s not here. We’re safe. The ship is safe._

Safe in a manner of speaking of course, but the giant wasn’t there. The one Lalli had dynamited out of hiding. He understood why now, but the scream haunted him. The sound of dusklings hitting the plastic bin they’ve been hiding in haunted him. He kept mumbling to himself, a futile attempt to convince himself he was safe. His eyes glued to the ceiling and the scream on repeat in his ears.

How long had it been since he had gotten a full night’s sleep? The night before the dusklings, but he couldn’t tell how long ago that was. Days blurred as sleep eluded him. He sat up in the bed, rubbed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

Emil just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an unusually short drabble for me. I could have written a lot longer but eh, it's perfect as it is! Hope you enjoyed another installment of "let's torture Emil"!


End file.
